


Genesis

by Imasupermuteant



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Lex Luthor Is An Okay Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lex Luthor is not the worst father an accidental clone could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Luthor family has always followed a specific set of rules when it comes to the naming of children. The name must be alliterative. It should contain some sort of reference to royalty. It should be the sort of name with which one could, potentially, take over the world. Just in case the world needs conquering sometime during said child's life.  
  
Lex's father had been something of an outlier in that Lex's given name actually begins with an 'a' (horrors!), but the historical reference made up for the untraditional initials, and soon enough no one even remembered that 'Lex' was short for 'Alexander'.  
  
The long, convoluted, history of baby names that is the Luthor family is, strangely, the first thing that pops in to Lex's mind when he first catches sight of the artificially created infant that is his son.  
  
In actuality, it comes up simultaneously with the slow volcanic burn of Lex's temper and the cold realization that his father will have to die for this. Not that Lex isn't overjoyed (confused, shattered, frightened, _transcendentally_ happy) to be holding the tiny form of his son (his son!) in his arms, but the truth remains that Lex cannot allow Lionel Luthor to exist in the same world as his child. No matter how pleased Lex is, Lionel will have to die for making this happen, and die to protect the infant in Lex's arms.  
  
The bastard decided to mix his genetics with (oh god, _Clark_ ) the _Übermensch_ , after all.  
  
This failure of parentage, Lex reminds himself, is not the child's fault. The baby is perfect, as any child of Lex's should be.  
  
And, Lex thinks as he walks away from the burning rubble of Cadmus Labs (previously under the ownership of Luthorcorp), he will be loved far more than any Luthor child has been loved before.  
  
For a brief moment Lex considers the possibilities; Luis, Leeroy, Leon, Llyr.  
  
Lex looks at the long, winding road that is his family history, mentally tells them to go fuck themselves, and names his son "Conner".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written quite a while ago as an attempt to introduce Kon-El/Conner Kent into the Smallville universe. It is not relevant to Smallville canon in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner is four years old the first time he puts his fist through a solid wood door. Lex spends a good twenty minutes freaking out privately while Mercy keeps his son happily distracted with dinosaurs and ritz crackers.

It's an adjustment. Much like the baby-proofing extravaganza that had occurred in the first few months after Conner's birth. Lex spends a few days replacing all of the truly valuable works of art and furniture in the penthouse and Mercy designs a number of toys to teach Conner the difference between holding and _crushing_. Lex rewatches all of the footage he has of Cl-- _Superman's_ various talents and frets about the possibility of Conner developing heat vision. Conner learns to write his name in bright red crayon and becomes the official jar-opener for the Luthor household. 

Lex thinks about calling Cl-- _The_ _Übermensch _but eventually decides against it.  He tries to believe that it is for the wellbeing and protection of his child,__ but he is forced to admit to himself that he fears what will happen if Kent decides that Lex is unfit.  He hasn't seriously considered dialing Martha Kent since Conner was eight months old.

Life is, alien superpowers notwithstanding, disgustingly domestic. Mercy uses her years of training in martial arts and espionage to play hide-and-seek with a giggling toddler. Lex finds himself looking into gigantic blue eyes and saying, “not now, Daddy is trying to take over the world” and spends a good hour chastising himself for using the third person. 

Conner grows, and laughs, and learns, and occasionally screams. Lex, completely out of his depth, works out his anxiety by destroying competing corporations and the occasional island nation. 

They decide on homeschooling on the basis that Conner sometimes destroys furniture by accident, and because Lex has yet to make his son's existence known to the public.

When Conner is four and a half he ask Lex if Mercy is his mother and Lex says no. Conner asks who his mother is. Lex tells him exactly where he came from and who his other parent is, because he has never lied to his son and never plans to. They go out for ice cream and Conner orders a scoop of blueberry and a scoop of 'the red one' and they blend together into a muddy brown on his face.

Lex takes Conner on vacation to Hawaii while the contractors finish lining the walls of the penthouse with (carefully insulated) lead. He has his entire collection of kryptonite moved to a remote location off the San Francisco coast. 

When Conner is almost five, Lex receives word that Lionel Luthor has finally passed away from what appears to be heavy metal poisoning. The cause is never confirmed, but the doctors inform him that it was most likely environmental causes. Lex makes noises about having his father's old house investigated and takes Conner to Metropolis Central Park to celebrate. 

Conner spends the entire trip watching the sky.


End file.
